Beauty Is Power
by jenna-marie92
Summary: It's all mirror, mirror on the wall, because beauty is power, the same way money is power, the same way a gun is power." This is the story of Rosalie Hale, but in much more depth.


"All this is just a power struggle for the spotlight.  
Just each of us being me, me, me first.  
The murderer, the victim, the witness,  
each of us thinks our role is the lead.  
Probably that goes for anybody in the world.  
It's all _mirror, mirror on the wall_,  
because **beauty is power  
**the same way money is power  
the same way a gun is power."  
- Invisible Monsters by Chuck Palahniuk  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rise and shine, Rosalie!" said my mother as she strolled into my room and opened the window curtains, letting the bright morning sun shine through into my room. I was still very tired, and when I tried to open my eyes to see my mother, my vision was blurred and my eyes hurt as if I was looking at direct sunlight.

"Can I just sleep for a few more minutes, Mother?" I groaned.

"No, we've got a busy day ahead of us. Your father bought you a new dress today, and he'd like to see you wear it at the ball tonight."

That's when I noticed a bag lying on the end of my bed, and it must have been holding a dress inside. My father always bought me nice dresses, and I loved it. It was 1933 in Rochester, New York, and while most of the country was suffering from the Great Depression, my family was middle class and lived lavish lives.

My father always told me that it was their fault that they were poor now, that they didn't work hard enough and they brought it on themselves. He has always had a stable job at the bank, and he says that he earned his prosperity through talent and hard work.

The poor people were merely not working hard enough to earn a living. I've always agreed; if my father could earn a living with out trouble, then anyone should be able to.

To me, the great depression was just a horrible, troublesome rumour. I lived well in a nice house and we have never had trouble or lack of money; it was always abundant in our home. I've seen poor people here and there before, but I never pay much attention to them because they aren't of high enough social status for me to make conversation.

"Rosalie," began my mother, interrupting my reverie. "Try on the dress, I want to see how it looks." she said insistently and excitedly. They always loved to doll me up and bring me to parties. They were social climbers, and my beauty was like a gift to them. My mother taught me how to be a lady and to keep myself looking beautiful and up to par.

I had golden, beautiful blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. My beauty was admired by everyone in town. I loved to be me, Rosalie Hale, and being adored and catching the eye of every boy or man I would walk by. My life was perfect so far, and it was only going to get better. I knew exactly what I wanted, and there was no doubt in my mind that I'd get it.

My mother took the dress out of the bag, revealing the gorgeous silky green dress inside. It was a silky, slightly shiny green silk blend, with metallic gold running through it in a floral design. The bodice was lined with beige silk, the dress hooked on one side, and had a pretty black bird belt buckle. The neck was lined with filigree buttons, and it flared out dramatically. It was absolutely gorgeous; a dress any girl would dream of owning.

"It's so gorgeous," I said looking at it marveling it's beauty.

"It is, it would look perfect on you." my mom said proudly, admiring the beauty of the dress and imagining it on me.

I tried it on, and I looked into the mirror. I looked amazing, like an angel, or even a goddess. My golden blond hair went wonderfully with the dress, and the color of the dress deepened the color of my blue eyes, making some green show through. You could lost in these eyes, I mused to myself, and smiled at the reflection in the mirror happily and confidently.

I turned back and fourth, examining myself from every angle. My mother was right, it was perfect for me. It looked like it was made for my body, draping itself over my curves just the right way.

When I walked into the room that my mother was in she was sitting on a elegant stool that matched the rest of the elegently decorated room. When my mother saw, she smiled brightly and proudly, "Rosalie, you look so beautiful in that." she said, fawning over me. "Your father just came home, lets go and show him how wonderful the dress looks on you."

We walked downstairs into the family room, where my father and two brothers were sitting on the couch. When I walked into the room, my mother cleared her throat so they would acknowledge our presence, and all of their eyes turned towards me.

My dad was beaming, "You look so beautiful, Rosalie! I knew this dress was a good choice. It was expensive, but worth it."

"Thank you, daddy," I said, sucking up.

He nudged my brothers Walter and Travis, "What do you think, boys? Doesn't she look beautiful?"

Walter looked at me kindly, and answered, "Rosalie, you look really beautiful." He always was a gentleman.

"What about you, Travis?" my dad asked insistently.

"Yeah, you look great." he said sweetly. I really didn't give them enough credit, I could tell that out of the three of us, I was my parents favorite, but that was only because of my beauty. They were really humble and good sports about it though.

It wasn't that they weren't attractive, they were only average; not extraordinarily beautiful. Walter was the older of the two, just a little younger than I. He was 17, and Travis was 15. They both had the same color hair and eyes as I did, and I never really understood why my parents didn't pay as much attention to them as they did me. Walter was a quarter back football player, and Travis was in the top if his class, with extraordinary grades.

After the fashion show in the living room, I walked back up to my room. I was startled when I saw my brother Walter looking at me with an amused expression, "I guess I underestimated them, they really love to doll you up for their parties, don't they?" he asked.

I smiled at him happily but it ended up also being a little smug, "Yes, is that so bad? I love getting all these pretty dresses." I pointed to my dress, and looked down at it swaying back and fourth, admiring what I saw.

He shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "Of course you would." he said before he turned around and walked into his room. I was a little confused at his attitude, but I shrugged it off. I knew he would get over what ever was bothering him soon enough.

--------------------

At the party, my parents showed me off to each of their friends (and, the people who they wanted to be their friends) as they usually do. Their friends reactions were also the usual, they also looked at me admiringly and complimented me all night.

After the party, we drove home, my mother was ranting about the strange family who lived in town.

"And they never go anywhere, when they could easily be the center of attention with looks like that." my mother went on.

"It's better that way; no competition." said my father. I agreed with him on that. They've always told me that the higher up they bring me, I will be able to maintain that status when I'm older.

"I just don't understand though. They're so.... _strange_." my mother said, shaking her head in something like disgust.

She was talking about the Cullen's. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, and her brother Edward. They never stepped out into public for even one party, but they were gorgeous enough to do so. My parents always said that physical appearance is really what counts these days. I disliked the Cullen's for not taking advantage of their gift, and most of all, because they were more gorgeous than I was.

What made it worse was that Edward, Esme's younger, attractive brother, didn't even acknowledge or notice me the way other boys always do. At one point or another, every boy who wasn't related to me has looked at me in awe, wishing that I could be there's for the taking. Every boy except one; Edward. It frustrated me to no end.

Later, I went to my friend Vera's house. We've been best friends since before I could remember. She was opposite of me though, with her dark, exotic looks. In some ways, I thought she was rather pretty, but in most ways, she was very average. She had an average husband as well, with only enough money to get them by. I never understood why she choose him of all people.

My parents had always wanted me to marry someone wealthy, who would be able support me. I was fine with this, though. Unlike Vera, I've always dreamt of having a rich husband, and beautiful pale, blond haired children in a large house with a huge front yard for them to play in. This was what I wanted, and there was never a doubt in my mind that I would find it.

-------------------

The next day, my mother was acting oddly. She woke me up early, excited and looking like she was hiding something behind it. "Wake up, Rosalie!" yelled my mother, ripping the covers off me anxiously. "Your father forgot his lunch, I'd like you to go and take it to him." I wanted to say, "Well good morning to you too, mother," but I bit my tongue.

I obeyed reluctantly and got up out of bed. I went to put on some of my less expensive clothes, since I figured I was only going to the bank. I didn't need to dress up for such an occasion.

"No," said my mother when I began reaching for the choosen clothing, "Here, wear this." she said, handing me a white dress to wear that was much nicer than what I was planning on wearing. I put it on anyway. The dress was cute and innocent looking, but stunning on me. It clung to my waist on hips, but flared out in the pleats.

My mother began dolling me up, and I became even more suspicious. I didn't really care too much, after all, I did love to wear pretty dresses, but I was curious. She came over with a little make up and a things to put my hair up into a pretty bun, perfectly fitting for the dress.

She put a matching hat on my head, and let me look into the mirror. As I expected, I looked innocent a femimine, it was the perfect look for when you wanted to catch a mans attention and keep it.

She gave me my fathers lunch and sent me on my way. I didn't understand what my mother planning, but I realized what it was when I arrived at the bank and I saw _him,_ Royce King.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you for reading, and please review, good or bad. If you like it, please tell me, because I will continue for sure if that's the case.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or any of the characters involved. That is owned by Stephanie Meyers. I do not own the quote in the summary and the beginning of the story either, that is by the wonderful** **author Chuck Palahniuk.**

**I think Rosalie is underrated. Sure, she may be a biotch sometimes but she's the bad ass of the group, and that's what makes her interesting. I wanted to bring her character to life, and bring her and her story more depth in this. I am probably going to write all through her relationship with Royce, and at least up to after she saves Emmett and they fall in love. **

**This is just going to be an experimental story for me. ****This is just an extra side story for me to write while I'm in the process of writing my other story, The Auspice. If you haven't read that one, please give it a shot. That is my priority so I might not update this one as often, and the chapters are probably not going to be up to 5,000 words or more like in my other story. **

**Thank you for your time, adios amigos. =]**

**- Jenna**


End file.
